


【坤丞】诫夫书

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 2





	【坤丞】诫夫书

蔡徐坤，蔡氏总裁，曾经被N市许多狂热的人追求的万人迷。但是娶了范家小公子后就不再理会那些人。

某一个不平凡的早晨，范丞丞醒来后有两个发现。第一，蔡徐坤不在家，第二，自己似乎下不了床了。腰以下的部位动一动就跟要散架了一样。酸疼的不行。

“嘶……蔡徐坤这个禽兽……之前还有人说……他性冷淡……都是骗人的！！！他这是性羊癫疯！！！”（性羊癫疯：禽兽中的战斗鸡）

公司里正在开会的蔡徐坤打了个喷嚏：嗯，小孩不够乖，回家得调教一下

范丞丞撑着自己几乎无知觉了的下身坐了起来。一撇头看到了床头柜上放着的早餐和便利贴。撑着身子爬过去看。纸条上写着：我猜你一定累了，好好休息。我晚上会早点回来。爱你。

“啧，”范丞丞不满的撇了撇嘴，知道自己累还那么狠。比禽兽还禽兽。不如想个方法告诫他一下，不然自己可能下半身残废。范丞丞叫阿姨拿来了纸和笔，动手写了起来。

于是乎，蔡徐坤下班回家就看到餐桌上摆着一张纸。蔡大总裁拿起来看了看，是他家小孩可爱的字体，只不过……

这内容，想造反吗？

蔡徐坤憋着笑看完了最后一个字。他家小孩还是很可爱的，读着信，字里行间都察觉得出委屈。他忍不住想象了一下小孩写信时的愤慨，一定很可爱吧。想到这，某禽兽就飞奔上楼进了自己的卧室。看到躺在床上装睡的小孩，走过去轻轻捏了捏范丞丞的脸。范丞丞也没了装睡下去的必要，反正迟早被捏醒，不如跟他抗议一下。

“宝宝你醒啦？休息的好吗？”蔡徐坤见人行了，脸上闪着异样的笑，反正肯定不是什么友善的笑容。

“一点也不好！蔡徐坤你这个禽……”范丞丞刚想奋起抗议结果嘴已经被堵住了。

蔡徐坤笑着说：“我看到了，但我不是很同意你说的，而且我不介意让你看看我更禽兽的一面。”

车：

范丞丞在床上窝了一天，身体早就好些了。蔡徐坤把人抱起来见他也没任何疼痛的表现也就放心了。把范丞丞抱到沙发上，吻了吻他的额头，伸手揉捏起了范丞丞胸前的樱桃。惹得范丞丞发出一阵娇嗔。范丞丞越是这样，蔡徐坤越想操的他下不了床，出不了门。这样的丞丞，只能他见到！

蔡徐坤想着想着，手上不自觉的加重了些力道。范丞丞痛呼出声，蔡徐坤才意识到他弄疼他家心肝儿了。

“宝宝，疼了？”蔡徐坤一边安慰范丞丞，一边脱下他的睡裤给他揉捏他的东西。

“我……嗯…不疼……”范丞丞咬着牙说。或许是刚刚乳尖的刺痛久久还未散去，说话的声音带着些气音。

“乖，等会就不疼了。”蔡徐坤摸摸丞丞软软的头发宠溺的说。

“唔……”范丞丞后穴猝不及防的被迫接受了蔡徐坤的一根手指。但是好在昨晚已经做过，没有那么的紧致。

“宝宝，放松点呀，昨晚才做过的~”蔡徐坤挑逗似的说。轻轻在范丞丞穴里抽插着。

“唔……你还好意思说昨晚……我今天一天……没下床……”范丞丞一边努力放松身体一边埋怨蔡徐坤，还攥起拳头锤了蔡徐坤肩膀几下。

“但是宝宝你不是也爽了吗？”蔡徐坤又伸进一根手指扩张着。

“什么啊！有本事……你……腰疼一天………试试……啊…”范丞丞仰着脖子轻喘着气也不忘了抱怨。

“好吧。”蔡徐坤低头一口咬上范丞丞脖子上那两颗性感的黑痣。

“啊……你轻点啊……咬人怎么…那么痛……”范丞丞下身一边接受着蔡徐坤手指的试探，胸口的红豆被蔡徐坤用手轻轻揉捏着，脖子上的两颗痣也被重点“关爱”着。

“宝宝，忍一下，很快就不疼了。”蔡徐坤抽出手指，换上自己的大东西。

“啊……”下身的贯穿感带给了范丞丞一种满足感和一种莫名其妙的安全感，他可以信任这个人。

“宝宝，宝宝，舒服吗？”蔡徐坤环着范丞丞细瘦的腰一边顶弄他一边问。

“嗯……唔……”范丞丞想说的话被蔡徐坤突然加快速度的顶弄噎了回去，只能泄出阵阵呻吟声。

“宝宝，放松嘛~想夹死你男人啊？”蔡徐坤吻着范丞丞的唇嬉笑着问。

“啊……坤坤……帮帮我……”范丞丞喘着气的小奶音让所有人都不能忽视或置之不理。

蔡徐坤低头照顾起被冷落了的物什，很有技巧的上下撸动，范丞丞受不住前后夹击的快感，很快便射了出来。

“宝宝，你好甜~”蔡徐坤舔了舔范丞丞方才射在他手上的白浊的液体笑着说。

“你……闭嘴……”范丞丞高潮后的后穴急剧收缩，绞得蔡徐坤都差点交代了。

“别这样嘛~”蔡徐坤微微上翘的尾音标识着他的好心情。

“真是禽兽……”范丞丞无力的翻了个白眼摊在了蔡徐坤怀里。

蔡徐坤狠狠地进出几下也交代在了范丞丞身体深处。亲了亲范丞丞的额头把累得睡过去的人抱进浴室冲了一遍身子套上睡衣放在床上。轻轻给范丞丞掖好被子就去书房工作了。

第二天的范丞丞毫不意外的发现自己又动弹不得了。气急败坏的大喊：“蔡徐坤！！！你个下半身禽兽！！！”

从此以后，蔡总裁又多了个新外号：下半身禽兽

End.


End file.
